The invention relates to a method of producing packs, in particular cigarette packs, which have a separate blank made of thin material as a pack insert—insert blank—in particular a coupon, a revenue stamp or the like, the insert blank being arranged in or on the pack and being enclosed by at least one pack blank. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
It is increasingly common in the cigarette industry for the cigarette packs to have printing carriers, namely coupons, made of a separate blank added to them. The coupons contain information for the consumer, advertising, etc. One difficulty is to introduce the pack inserts into the packs during the packing process without the operating procedure being adversely affected. Different solutions are known for this purpose, e.g. arranging the coupon within the pack, on the pack contents (cigarette block), or on the outside of the pack (hinge-lid box, soft carton), with the result that the coupon is enclosed externally merely by the outer wrapper made of film, which is customary for cigarette packs.